Unbeatable
by XxX Peter Pan XxX
Summary: Yeah so this is the first thing I've wriiten so please go easy on me I'm just a beginner and I know my spelling, puctuation and grammer is awful so please point out any mistakes and I will fix them and try to improve.I welcome all constructive criticism.


I stood facing him. My heart racing. Both of us aiming our guns at each other's head. I stared into his eyes. They reflected the same image I held in my own eyes. Hate. "So here we are" I smiled. "SHUT-UP YOU BITCH!" he screamed "shut-up or I'll blow you to pieces!" his hand was shaking as he held the gun to my head. A drop of sweat ran down his fore head. This made me smile even more. He was an amateur. Ha! They sent an amateur to try kill me! I threw my head back and laughed out loud. This made him even more nervous and once again he began screaming at me to shut-up waving his gun in my face.

I took a deep breath and sighed. "Why did they send you?" I asked "I know you're an amateur. Do you know who I am?"  
"Yes I do you're the scum who killed my parents and stole all of our money!"  
"Correction I'm the scum that killed you parents stole your money and got away with it. I'm the best at what I do..."  
"What's that then? Ruining people's lives!" he interrupted. I help my index finger up to my lips "ssssshhhh don't interrupt me when I'm speaking. Now I'm the scum who spared your life knowing that one day you'd join a group who wishes to hunt me down and kill me, seeking revenge for what I did to your family two years ago. I know that you don't have it in you to kill me so why don't you just go home and pretend nothing ever happened. Hum sound fair?"  
"After what you did. No. I'm gona kill you. Am gona make you suffer!" he said trying to sound big but not succeeding.  
"Well then do it." I taunted "shoot me! Go on I dare ya to!" his whole body was now shaking violently. Suddenly his arm dropped as he muttered "I can't." I smiled back.

"Well go on then shoot me already" he said raising his head.  
"No. Go home. Tell men you work for how you failed. How you had the perfect oppertuatiy to kill me to whipe me off the face of the earth, send me to hell but didn't have the guts to kill me! Tell them what a pathetic little man you are!" I spoke venomously back.

"Or we can make a deal."  
"What type of deal?" I could see that he was tempted. He didn't want to look like a wimp.  
"Just a simple heads and tails if you win you get to kill me, bring my body back to your men and well quite simply go down in history for catching one of the greatest criminals of all time!" he pretended to think about it but I could already see it in his eyes that he was going to accept my deal. He turned to me "what if I lose?" he asked.  
"Well that's for me to decide. So do we have a deal?" I asked.  
"Yes deal" he replied "but we have to use one of my coin ok?"  
"Sure but I get to toss."

He pulled a coin out of his pocket and handed it to me. "Ready" I asked staring him in the eyes. "Ready." He shook his head. His mind was racing and I could feel the nerves running off him. "Ok heads I win tails you lose" I said tossing the coin up high in the air. I did not take my eyes off him. He slowly raised his head and just as our eyes met and the coin feel into my left hand he realised what I had just said. His eyes widened as I opened my hand "well would you look at that. Tails. You lose" I sang pulling my gun up quick as lightening. There was a loud bang as I shot him in the stomach and a thump as he fell to the ground clutching his wound.

I pocketed the coin and bent down beside him. He was taking in quick sharp breaths. His life was slowly slipping out of his eyes. "My, my what a pity. Such a handsome man. Oh and whatever will your wife think? Oh and your poor daughter when they here you've run off to Spain with some slut you've been having an affair with. Tut, tut, tut. Oh and it's your daughter's birthday tomorrow, hum oh well I did tell you I'm the best." He looked at me and tried pleading with his eyes. I stared back in pure disgust. "A deals a deal and you agreed to it. Now the cops will be along soon and we don't want them finding you now do we? So night, night. Enjoy hell!" there was another loud bang as I fired the gun into his head.

I quickly loaded him into my sac and slowly walked down the dark alley way leaving absolutely no evidence of what I had done. No one would ever know what had happened tonight in that alley way. Well at least that's what I had thought, if only I had seen the dark figure standing in the shadows that had seen the whole thing...


End file.
